


Blue Rinnegan

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto possesses the blue rinnegan giving him 6 unique powers. He plans to reshape the ninja world, and use his power for his and his mates gain.
Relationships: Juugo/Uzumaki Naruto, Kimimaro/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Blue Rinnegan

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 The Powers

It was a day like any other, the villagers were chasing him, calling him a monster and demon fox. They caught up to him and began to wail on him. ‘Stop it leave me alone.’

They released a strain of curses. “Stop it!!” he cried as his eyes changed, a blue rinnegan. In an instant the people were all forced away from him. The sheer force of the blast knocked the people out.

“Well well well you awakened your power sooner than I expected.” A dark voice echoes in Naruto’s mind, and in a flash he is pulled before Kyuubi the demon fox who was sealed inside him.

“You! You’re the 9-tails fox!”

“Indeed I am.” He said laughing, “Now that you have awakened the rinnegan it allows you to visit with me.”

“So those villagers they were trying to kill me to get to you.”

“That’s right do you hate me for it?”

“No.” he spoke not waiting a second to respond.

“Then do you hate them?”

“No,” he says again, this time surprising the Kyuubi even more. “People will always fear power they do not have, but to give into the fear or hate is just weakness.”

“Are you sure?” red chakra leaked from the cage. “I can give you the power to crush them, teach you to control your new power.” The red chakra swirled around Naruto, with his right hand he dispelled the chakra. “What?!” the fox gasped.

“The power to push and pull, the power to negate chakra and jutsu, the power to read minds.” He looked into Kyuubi’s eyes and the fox gasped. “You want me to absorb your chakra so you can take control of my body.” He focused his mind and pushed Kyuubi back. Suddenly 6 more Naruto’s joined him, these were not shadow clones, these were the ultimate clones, perfect doubles. They were solid knew everything Naruto knew and could learn for him. “The power to control living things, the power to clone myself, and the power to heal.” he spoke, the clones entered the cage and surrounded Kyuubi.

“What are you?”

“The rinnegan explained the basics to me, here in my body I can access my powers more freely, but outside I’ll need to train to access the full power. But you are within my body!” the clones got to work materializing a strange black metal. Kyuubi gasped, in the confines of his cage he had little movement, the clones made metal rings and placed them on his legs, just above his paws.

“Wait stop!” he gasped as he felt a strange sensation wash over him. They did not as rings were placed on each of his tails. Three clones worked together and formed a massive collar around the Kyuubi’s neck.

“Now for the last one, come here Kyuubi.” The demon fox moved as commanded. Naruto himself created a ring and pierced Kyuubi’s ear with it. The fox trembled as sensations wracked through him. Not ones of pain but those of pure pleasure.

“What are you doing to me?” he panted out.

“You are mine now Kyuubi. You can never escape my grasp now. Don’t worry your life will know nothing but pleasure, I’m gonna erase all that hate inside you Kyuubi.” Just like that the clones were absorbed back into Naruto and the demon fox writhed in pleasure.

Outside Naruto stood up, he deactivated his eyes. ‘Best to keep these a secret, besides even if I master the techniques they all have their limits. The push and pull is fierce but the time it takes to recharge can leave me open, the chakra negation works well but if I’m not physically stronger I’ll be beaten with weapons and Taijutsu. The power to read minds will be useful I’ll need it to build up my new family. The clone technique has a limit of 6 but I don’t nearly have enough power to create them outside as I did in Kyuubi’s cell. The control technique will be useful but if I don’t grow stronger it won’t work.’

Naruto summoned a clone. “Time to get to work!” the two went home and began preparing.

Him and his clone sparred fiercely learning from each other. With Kyuubi under his control he had full use of his own chakra so he could use Ninjutsu a lot better. He was able to learn through private training, and by the age of 12 he could manifest 3 clones. He could use the almighty push and pull without activating the rinnegan, as well as use the chakra negate.

He even was able to read minds without the rinnegan. Most minds were easy to read since few put up such defenses, but in order to venture deep he still needed the rinnegan. His healing powers were nothing short of amazing. He often visited the hospital and used his power to heal those injured there. The staff was always surprised to find patients completely healed and even stronger than ever.

Even still with his clones was lonely, he wanted a family. He left a clone in his place and sought out those lost as him. He used his power listening for voices, he found one a young boy with white hair. He was locked in a cage. “Hello there why are you in this cage?”

The boy gasped as he saw Naruto. “Who are you?”

“My names Naruto, what’s your name?”

“Kimimaro, I’m in this cage cause the villagers use me as their weapon. I am only allowed out when I am needed.”

“What about your parents?”

“I don’t have any, I am the last of the Kaguya clan, I have this rare power.” He demonstrated by causing his bones to come out.

“Wow that is cool, I got some power myself.” He looked at the boy and smiled. “Why don’t I get you out of here, I can tell you want out.”

“How could you know that, and how did you even find me?”

“I heard your voice, like I said I got powers to. I can read minds, and I heard your voice.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He says and turns his back to Naruto. “I have a deadly disease inside me, my body is gonna die I might only have a few years left. The villagers told me they are gonna use me while I’m useful before I die.”

“You aren’t gonna die. Come here,” the boy looked back and saw Naruto gesture. He did walking over, the blonde reached through the bars and touched his chest. “Divine Healing!” chakra pulsed into him, the holy power sought out the disease and dissolved it. There wasn’t a speck of it left, the boy had never felt so good in his life.

“You…healed me?”

“Yep, now stand back I’m gonna get you out of there.” The white haired boy moved back, and Naruto raised his left hand. “Divine Pull!” the force of the attack ripped the door off, and Kimimaro stepped out. He was so happy he embraced the blonde. Naruto smiled and hugged him back.

“Hey what do you think your doing!?” Kimimaro and Naruto turned to see the villagers armed to the teeth. “That’s our weapon!”

“No he’s not!” the blonde snapped. “Tell me Kimimaro do you want to join my family?”

“Yes!” he said happily.

“You little traitor!” they shouted, and the two fought off the villagers.

“As of today your name will be Kimimaro Uzumaki!” the blonde shouted proudly as the two stood a top the various bodies.

“Yes sir!”

However the journey wasn’t over yet. Naruto heard one other voice, an interesting one at that. “We have one more to gather.” Naruto led the white haired teen, the boy stared at the blonde a look of loving admiration.

They wondered into a forest that was so tranquil and calm. “Be on your guard, I sense something powerful.”

“Stay away!” a voice shouted. The two came across a boy with orange hair. He was dressed all in rags and he was pretty tall. “Get away it’s not safe.”

Naruto peered into his mind. “He’s got a lot of pain, hey calm down would ya!”

“I told you to go away now you have to die!” the orange haired boy began to change, his arm transformed and he rushed at the two. Kimimaro made a bone sword and blocked his attack.

“Why are you attacking us?” he said, holding off the powerful strike. “We have done nothing to you!”

“I told you to leave I can’t control it, So now you must suffer!!” his other arm changed but he didn’t get far as he was pushed away from the two. “How did you?”

“Kimi, leave this to me.” He stood before the white haired boy. His rinnegan was activated. “I can see inside your head, I know you don’t want to kill, but you got a power you can’t control. I can help you.”

“Help me? Don’t make me laugh your gonna die like all the others!!” he flew at Naruto, his arms turning into axes.

“That won’t work on me, Divine Field!” With his left hand he negated the chakra, his arms going back to normal.

“How did you?” the blonde’s hand came up to caress his cheek.

“There now feel better.” The orangette nodded. “Good, now my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Kimimaro Uzumaki. Tell us your name.”

“I’m Juugo, I can’t believe it you really stopped me.”

“Yes, Divine Field is a technique of mine that can neutralize chakra, even chakra as powerful as nature chakra, theres no real harm in it not like I’m absorbing the chakra.” Juugo hugged Naruto.

“You did it you really stopped me, please let me stay by your side!!” he begged. The blonde smiled and hugged him.

“You’ve had it pretty tough, you couldn’t get close to anyone out of fear of hurting them. Yet those who tried you hurt, but now all that’s behind you. Go ahead and let it out.” With those words Juugo let loose a river of tears, he cried into his chest and clung to him. Kimimaro smiled and hugged the large boy as well.

“Come join my family and I will help you.” The orangette nods. “Welcome to the family Juugo Uzumaki.”

“Naruto, what is wrong with him?”

“He has a unique body, one filled with nature chakra, it’s such a pure and ancient form of chakra it’s hard to control. It mutates his body because of it.”

“I can’t control it, please take it out of me, I’m dangerous otherwise.”

“If you are so worried would you like to give yourself to me, your mind and body I can take control of you.” He revealed the metal from before. “If you want, I can control you until you have control of this power and I will help you get control.”

“I want it!” he says, and Naruto places the ring on him and even gives him and ear piercing with the same material. Juugo gasps as he was pulled deep into his own mind.

In his mind he was completely bare, and suddenly he felt a presence behind him. “How does it feel Juugo?” the blonde was also in his mind equally bare.

“I feel strange.” He cuddled up to Naruto not caring they were both naked.

“That’s okay, you will get used to it.” He tilted the boy’s chin up and kissed him.

Outside the male’s mind, Juugo moans as he cums into his tattered shorts, his left eye had the rinnegan in it. “I feel you inside me master, my master!”

“Just relax Juugo, I have you now and I see your problem, the chakra drives you crazy because it invades your mind. Now I will protect you, and help you train to use the power you have been given.” He nods and his eye goes back to normal.

“Wait Naruto, why didn’t you offer to control me?” the white haired male asked, blushing.

“Do you want to offer yourself to me?” he nods, and the blonde smiles. He places a ring on Kimimaro and gives him the same piercing. “How do you feel Kimi-kun?”

In his mind

Kimimaro stood in the void, and felt the familiar presence inside him. Naruto stood behind him in all his naked glory, upon seeing him Kimimaro feels a race of pleasure. “I like it.” He says shaking.

“Good, I’m glad this works to my advantage.”

Outside

Kimimaro cums into his shorts, feeling the same pleasure Naruto gave Juugo. His eye was also turned into a rinnegan. “I’m glad you two trust me enough to offer yourselves to me. My powers can be transferred to those that I have under my control. So when you need it I can lend you my power, and I can see through the rinnegan eye you now possess.”

The rinnegan left his eye and the two stared at him. “Welcome to the Uzumaki family you two.”

Naruto finds a hot spring and the trio bathe happily. With his clone back at the village he has preparing a summoning jutsu to bring them back. After the relaxing bath, Naruto has his clone enact the jutsu and the three are teleported back to his home. “This’ll be your home, I know it’s a bit small but it’ll be cozy.”

“It’s perfect.” Kimimaro climbs into his new masters bed.

“A real bed!” the orange haired male climbs in and sighs happily.

Naruto climbs in with them and the two cuddle up to him. The blonde made sure the two had nothing but sweet dreams as he too fell asleep. Thanks to this power he could visit them in their dreams, but for tonight he let them have peace.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Naruto registers his new family members, and they all join the ninja academy. Him and his new family learn more about each other and the two grow stronger in hopes of pleasing their new master.

End preview


End file.
